I Never Promised You Anything
by DopeyPixie
Summary: My version of how Sheldon and Amy's 2013 Valentine's Day could have ended. No smut!


So, first TBBT fanfic for me ever! I hope y'all enjoy it. I would like to note that English isn't my first language so any and all mistakes are a complete accidental.  
This is my version of how Sheldon and Amy's 2013 Valentine's Day _could_ have ended. No smut!

* * *

''Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One you might not have heard? All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away start that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing-wax and cabbages and kings. Until eventually, they came together to make you. You're unique in the universe. There is only one you. And there will never be another.'' Doctor Who

* * *

She had done everything she could. She had planned an amazing night for the two of them, or well... amazing? It might be an overstatement.

It was Valentine's Day and she had planned a night of romance: a nice dinner in a good restaurant, one that he liked because she knew he couldn't take it if he had to eat at an unfamiliar place. She was thinking that maybe they could have a nice walk in the park afterwards, hold hands like every couple would on Valentine's Day, but then she had remembered that it would at the very least make him uncomfortable.

Amy Farrah Fowler had a million ideas of what a nice, romantic evening _could_ look like for the two of them, then, if she had to take into account what Dr. Sheldon Cooper was comfortable with, she would be left with nothing.

And that was exactly what had happened; she was back at square one with no clue as to how they should spend Valentine's Day. Previous years they had Skyped, but since they had gotten a little more comfortable with each other - _a little_ - she figured she could work in a little romance one way or another.

And so, she finally settled on a plan: they would stay at his house. Watch one of his Star Trek.. Wars - she was never quite sure which one it was - and spend it the way she knew he would want it. And boy, had he been happy!  
Not to be mistaken; he knew she wanted romance - he had even gotten her a gift! - but he knew he wasn't ready to step out of his comfort zone.

He had been pleased with himself when he saw how happy she was with his gift, he knew that she would love being his 'contact in case of emergency' person and that it meant a great deal to her.

Then they had watched his movie and ordered Chinese food to be delivered to them and before they knew it the night had come to an end.

This was another part of the night which Amy had put a lot of thought in - even though there wasn't much to think about.  
It would have been different if they had been Leonard and Penny, everybody knew how a night of romance would end for those two. But he wasn't Leonard, and she definitely wasn't Penny.

And so their night ended the way she knew it would; with her going home and him going to bed at the same time as every night before. At least; that was the way it looked before he had noticed the disappointment on her face.

''What's wrong?'' Sheldon asked her as she got up and walked to the front door. He wasn't very good at this but he had been able to notice the look of disappointment that had crossed her face when the movie had ended and he said goodnight.  
''Nothing,'' she answered curtly as she grabbed her bag and took another step away from him.

When she turned around to look at him and tell him goodnight she knew how much he wanted to know and she knew that now that the subject had come up there was no going back. ''Penny told me that she asked you if you thought we would ever have a physical relationship,'' she told him.

''That's right,'' he said as he stood up as well.  
''You said you're not ruling it out. But I don't know if I want to wait any longer,'' Amy told him. There! She had said it. She didn't know how he was going to respond it but she just had to say it.

Sheldon found himself a little dumbfounded - which almost never happened, and, being in this unfamiliar territory, all he could do was ask for clarification. ''What are you saying?''  
''I'm saying that things have to keep moving forward. Our relationship isn't showing any progress, so there's no reason to continue it,'' she told him matter-of-factly.

He had never truly needed anyone, he believed that everybody could be replaced if you tried hard enough, but as he watched her turn on her heel and walk away from him, he - for the first time in his entire life - could feel something that could only be classified as heartbreak.

''Wait!'' He said and almost let out a sigh of relief when she stopped walking. ''Amy,'' he began, looking for the right words, ''I know that you have more need for a physical relationship than I do, and I know that because of that I might disappoint you from time to time. But just because we don't give into those kinds of urges like some people do doesn't mean that we're not progressing.

Because of you I actually enjoy being around other people. And though I don't know why; I do need you in my life. Even though I'm not ruling it out as a possibility, doesn't mean that I can promise you that we will engage in coitus someday. I've never promised you anything, and I can never promise you anything when it comes to our physical relationship.

But I can promise you that my feelings for you are real. I cannot promise you that I will always be the best boyfriend, but I do love you Amy Farrah Fowler,'' he finished.

Amy swallowed hard before turning around to look at him. Part of her was completely overwhelmed with what he had just told her, another part of her was wondering from which movie had stolen that speech.

''You love me?'' She muttered.  
''Yes,'' he simply told her.

''I love you too, Sheldon,'' Amy said, slowly - her jaw still slightly dropped from what had just happened.

He gave her a small, satisfied smile. ''Okay,'' he said. ''I trust you can help yourself out, so.. goodnight!'' He told her before turning around and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.

Amy blinked a few times, unsure how to process what had happened in these past two minutes. ''Ehm, goodnight,'' she told him though he had already disappeared into the bathroom. She turned around and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
She could feel a smile grow on her face as she started to walk down the stairs, realizing that though they maybe didn't have what other couples pictured as an ideal relationship, they - in some ways - had it so much better!

* * *

Please review!


End file.
